Celebremos
by Alphabetta
Summary: Ni siquiera necesitamos una razón. Nos inventaremos una. Secuela de "El rey de las mentiras". [Para la Tobidei Week 2018] Día 1: Celebración.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018**

 **Día 1: Celebración**

* * *

Está de pie, en medio del cráter creado por la bomba, protegido de la fuerza liberada por la figura C1 gracias a su intangibilidad. Obito observa el denso humo que le impide ver demasiado bien más allá, gira sobre sí mismo buscando a Deidara, que aparece de repente por entre la humareda, uno de sus pies derecho hacia su máscara. Lo detiene con facilidad usando sus manos, y contraataca teletranportándose tras él y dándole un rodillazo en la espalda que Deidara no esquiva.

Su rodilla se hunde en la piel, atrapando la pierna. Una fracción de segundo después de pensar en usar el kamui para escapar, ve al verdadero Deidara sentado sobre una roca más allá del cráter a través del humo cada vez más disperso. Su mano derecha sube paralela a su rostro, dedos índice y corazón estirados. A Obito le da un pequeño infarto.

—¡Katsu!

Mirando la explosión desde un lugar seguro, piensa en el clon. Está perfectamente conseguido, solía ser capaz de distinguirlos del original al principio hasta que Deidara comenzó a mejorarlos. Obito asiente satisfecho, usando el kamui de nuevo para sentarse junto a su compañero, fijado en las secuelas de su arte.

Por ese día sería suficiente.

Deidara gira la cabeza, su atención fija ahora en el mangekyo sharingan que lo observa. Obito siente que las fuerzas se le van y con disimulo, suspira.

—Ese clon fue muy bueno —dice.

—¿Te engañé? —su desafiante sonrisa se amplía—. Tiene gracia.

—Me engañaste —admite.

No todo el mundo se conocía tan bien como para hacer un clon exactamente idéntico a sí. El sharingan le había permitido a Obito memorizar al milímetro cada parte visible del cuerpo de Deidara. Las que no, se las imaginaba, pero para la batalla eso sería suficiente.

—Itachi Uchiha tiene los días contados, hm.

—Aún tenemos que trabajar mucho más, senpai —dice, le agrada que Deidara lo necesite. Lo hace feliz serle útil, sentir que tiene un propósito. Obito le enseña los secretos del sharingan con cuentagotas, no queriendo de todo que Deidara esté listo para su más ansiada pelea—. Pronto te mostraré amaterasu.

El sentido común le habría dicho, que diseccionar su punto más fuerte ante alguien tan inventivo para que pudiese vencerlo algún día no es lo más sabio, pero por otro lado se sentía bien confiando en él.

Obito está enamorado otra vez, y le ha dado con fuerza. Ya ha quedado atrás la fase de negación, también la de resistencia, la de culpa y la de miedo. Aunque tal vez esa última no del todo.

—Amaterasu... He oído rumores sobre su poder, pero nunca lo he visto usarlo. Es raro verlo recurrir a algo que no sea genjustu.

—La mayoría de sus oponentes no están a la altura de sus habilidades. Por eso, hacerlo salir de ahí no es necesario, es donde mejor se desenvuelve. Tú lo harás salir de ahí, y es mejor que estés preparado para lo que te puedas encontrar.

Siempre que hablan de ello teme que se lastime en la pelea. No porque no confíe en sus habilidades, sino porque conoce a Itachi demasiado bien.

A su mente viene la tarde en la que pidió un deseo en el templo de Iwa.

Coraje. No sabía si era realmente cosa divina o placebo, pero había funcionado. Al menos para darle algo más de honestidad sobre sí mismo, nada que Deidara no sospechase ya. La revelación sobre su sharingan vino primero. Obito se ofreció ponerlo a su servicio. Su regalo a Deidara por haberlo mantenido en secreto. Después, él quiso saber más. No le contó todo, pero era un progreso.

Él aún insistía en llamarlo Tobi. Pero Obito lo prefería así.

—Y bien, ¿cómo venzo el amaterasu? —pregunta.

—Sólo no dejes que te alcance.

Deidara no parece impresionado ante la revelación.

—¿Eso es todo, hm? Le das demasiado crédito.

—No quiero ver a mi senpai arder en la técnica de fuego más poderosa que existe —contesta Obito.

—Dudo que sea más poderoso que mis bombas.

Una polilla se posa en su pelo, agitando su mano enguantada, Obito la espanta.

—Recuerda que el sharingan viene del hijo mayor del legendario Hagoromo. El poder tiene raíces divinas. Comprenderás que debes ser cuidadoso cuando te la enseñe.

—Bah, poder divino Uchiha. Cada vez que me recuerdas eso me dan más ganas de vencerlo —dice Deidara con su media sonrisa.

Obito sonríe como un bobo al verlo tan motivado. Una suerte que Deidara no puede verlo.

—¡Y yo estaré animándote desde la grada, Deidara-senpai! —dice con la voz de Tobi. No ha dejado de lado a su personaje, ni cree poder hacerlo, después de todo, gracias a su acto lo conoció a él—. Mmm, qué sucio estás. No podremos salir esta tarde si vas así.

Incluso con la cara y las manos tiznadas de hollín y el pelo revuelto y lleno de tierra tras el entrenamiento, Deidara se ve hermoso. Apartar los ojos de él es difícil.

—¿A salir? ¿Por qué razón, hm? le pregunta con coquetería. Obito tarda unos segundos en responder, embobado.

—Dijiste que era mala suerte vestirse con la ropa tradicional de Iwagakure si no había una razón para celebrar. Hoy la hay.

Deidara enarca una ceja.

—No estarás pensando ir al Aki Matsuri de Iwa. ¿Y de dónde propones que saque la ropa, hm?

Usando su Mangekyo Sharingan, Obito trae de vuelta el traje que tomó prestado de su armario aquella vez que el Tsuchikage los contrató. La reacción de Deidara vale la pena, ojos muy abiertos, expresión incrédula.

—¿¡Qué mierda...!? ¡Eso es mío! ¿¡Cómo es que lo tienes tú!?

—Ah, magia —respondió, señalando su sharingan.

—No sabía que eras un ladrón de ropa, Tobi. Prefiero no saber lo que haces con ella, hm.

—Me disculpo por el pequeño hurto —dijo Obito frotándose el cabello—. Pero era importante que estuviera lista para cuando hubiera algo que celebrar juntos.

—¿Qué es lo que celebraremos, de todos modos?

—La derrota de Itachi. Por adelantado.

Ambos se miran en silencio. Deidara sigue sorprendido, pero no es capaz de ocultar la sonrisa. Su actitud le dice a Obito que está interesado.

—Me lo pondré con una condición, hm —Deidara parecía muy serio ahora. Obito creía saber lo que iba a pedirle, y no le gustaba—. Tú también te vestirás. No te pases de listo pretendiendo ser el único que consigue lo que quiere.

Obito lo considera. No es frecuente que le pida ese tipo de cosas, pero debe sopesar los riesgos. Le gusta hacer los avances a su ritmo y Deidara es insistente y curioso. Se siente vulnerable cuando todo va demasiado deprisa.

—Hmm —coloca la mano en su barbilla, luciendo pensativo, Deidara lo observa con atención, cejas alzadas, ojos bien abiertos. Se siente halagado por verlo tan pendiente de él. Obito no tiene corazón para decepcionarlo—... Hmm...

De veras quiere verlo vestido así para él. Con cada segundo que pasa, el precio le importa menos.

—¿Sí o no? —dice, un par de ojos celestes lo miran inquisitivos bajo un ceño fruncido. La bolita de arcilla balanceándose en la punta de la lengua en su mano izquierda, lista para ser engullida.

—Si eso es lo que mi senpai quiere, así será —dice con voz aguda, fingiendo estar nervioso mientras se echa hacia atrás.

Satisfecho, Deidara guarda la arcilla de nuevo y Obito se da cuenta que su estado de ánimo ha dejado de ser un acto. La opresión en su pecho y su pulso acelerado son lo suficientemente reales como para negarlos. No está preparado. Por mucho que le pese, le cuesta negarle cosas a esa mirada. El error está hecho, pero tal vez pueda paliarlo.

—Llévame de vuelta, necesito darme un baño —le pide.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso también? —bromea Obito, no tan en broma, imaginando por un segundo que él acepta.

—Mmm, últimamente haces muchas bromas de ese tipo. Me lleva a preguntarme cuanta verdad hay en ellas, hm —dice con descaro.

El corazón de Obito da un vuelco. Se queda muy quieto, para no delatarse mientras la conmoción se disipa y piensa en una respuesta.

—¿Por qué, senpai? ¿Te estás haciendo ilusiones?

A veces, Obito considera si Deidara podría corresponderlo. Después se le pasa; está pecando de iluso. Ni siquiera ha tenido el valor para mostrarle la cara aún, una voz en su mente advirtiéndole siempre que Deidara jamás se fijaría en alguien tan estropeado. Que es mejor si no lo ve. Aún así, se permite recrearse en fingir que están flirteando.

—No tantas como tú, al parecer.

Traga con dificultad, conformándose con canalizar su nerviosismo a través de Tobi. ¿Será que tanto se le está notando?

—Estoy aquí para ayudar a mi adorado senpai en lo que sea. No tiene más misterio.

—Entonces, llévame de vuelta, y ve a prepararte tú también. Nos vamos a celebrar la derrota de Itachi Uchiha por adelantado.

Obito se siente como flotando en una nube cuando agarra su brazo para teletransportarse a la guarida, donde se despide de Deidara para ir a darse un baño. Un poco de soledad es lo que necesita para calmarse de nuevo, si es que eso es posible.

Metido en el agua, piensa que puede que el amor sí te vuelva tonto. Ya no habla del plan que está retrasando de forma deliberada con nuevas excusas, sino por haber accedido a su petición. Ha llevado su identidad en secreto con sumo cuidado por años, y ahora se expone a un riesgo muy grande sólo porque él se lo ha pedido. Deidara lo tiene comiendo de su mano y a él lo hace feliz actuar irracionalmente, incluso si eso lo pone en un gran riesgo.

Por suerte, posee un yukata que no tiene el abanico del clan bordado en la espalda. Es algo anticuado, pero se conserva bien. Le extraña que las polillas no lo hayan agujereado, dada la cantidad de años que ha debido estar guardado en el baúl de Madara, pero así mejor. Es negro, con motivos en relieve de un granate muy oscuro y una textura sedosa y aterciopelada a la vez. En su día, debió haberlo confeccionado un modista de renombre, alguien digno del prestigio Uchiha.

Tras vestirse, se da cuenta que estar solo no lo ha calmado, al contrario. Su corazón late más deprisa que en mucho tiempo. Observa su reflejo en un viejo espejo, sus dedos sintiendo la textura de su mejilla dañada. No está listo. No se siente listo. Su boca se ha secado sólo de pensar en revelarse a Deidara y obtener una reacción negativa.

Como saliendo de un genjustu, Obito vuelve a colocarse la máscara apresuradamente y suspira. La sensación de seguridad fluye a través de él.

Sabe de sobra lo que Deidara va a decir en cuanto se reuna con él.

—¿Por qué llevas aún la máscara puesta, Tobi? —se queja.

Deidara se ve radiante como una aparición celestial, vistiendo ese hakama holgado ceñido a la cintura y el haori negro y azul encima. Le recuerda al modelo de un cuadro, bello y elegante, sin ninguna relación con el mundo ninja o una banda criminal. Está tan hermoso que su pecho duele, anhelando un nivel de intimidad que no va a suceder.

—¡Tobi, te estoy hablando, hm! —exclama alzando la voz.

Arrebatador...

—La máscara... Verás senpai, he decidido que si tanto quieres verme, tú deberás quitármela.

A la vez que Deidara avanza, él retrocede.

—¿Es eso a lo que vamos a jugar ahora? ¿Después de dar tantos rodeos?

—¡Acordamos que me vestiría, pero nunca hablamos de mi máscara! Además... ¿Cómo vas a derrotar a Itachi si ni siquiera puedes lograr algo tan simple?

Deidara se detiene.

—Qué tontería. Usaré mis bombas para derrotarlo.

—No, no, no puedes jugártelo todo a una carta. Necesitas ser escurridizo también —contesta Obito, agitando su índice en negativa—. Y recuerda, que Tobi es el más rápido de Akatsuki.

Esa vez, consigue encender una chispa de determinación en su mirada.

—Antes de que acabe la noche voy a arrancarte esa cosa de la cara —dice entre dientes, acercándose mucho a él mientras lo mira fijamente. Su mano se posa en su brazo, la respiración de Obito se corta—. ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa? —como se ve incapaz de responder sin tartamudear ni estremecerse, Obito no responde, excesivamente consciente de la presión de esos dedos en su brazo, que se deslizan en dirección a su codo—. Una tela con esta textura debe ser cara. ¿Qué haces tú con algo así?

—¿Te gusta? —responde, con su mejor tono indiferente.

Deidara se acerca más a él y aspira con suavidad, cerrando los ojos. Las piernas de Obito van a fallarle de un momento a otro. Puede verlo.

—Huele como si hubiera estado guardada por años.

—Lo siento —se disculpa de inmediato—. No suelo salir a menudo.

—No dije que fuera desagradable.

Ve la mano abierta abalanzarse sobre su cara, Obito sólo tiene unas décimas de segundo para activar el Mangekyo y volver su cabeza intangible. El brazo de Deidara se hunde en su máscara, atravesando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—No esperaba de ti una intentona tan obvia, senpai —dice Obito, desactivando el sharingan en cuanto Deidara retira su brazo.

—Te veías distraído, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, hm.

Obito sabe que ahora no va a poder dejar de pensar en si su compañero ha notado sus reacciones. Su control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo, que tanto tiempo le llevó practicar, es inmune a Deidara cuando en realidad Obito sólo quiere que ese mínimo contacto entre sus cuerpos se prolongue, que nunca se acabe.

—¿Estás listo? ¿Podemos irnos ya? —pregunta, para zanjar el tema.

Él asiente, y Obito se prepara para usar el kamui mientras se concentra en un lugar discreto en Iwa. Aparecen en los límites de un bosque cercano. Obito oye a lo lejos la multitud vocifeando y profiriendo cánticos, ambos se dirigen al lugar de donde viene el sonido para encontrarse con una procesión, rodeada de espectadores. Mujeres sosteniendo un mikoshi de cortinas azuladas, hombres sosteniendo otro de cortinas doradas.

—Es un agradecimiento a la lluvia y el sol por permitir una buena cosecha —explica Deidara.

—¿Te preocupa que alguien te reconozca? —le pregunta, mirando el espectáculo sin bajar la guardia.

—No creo que haya ningún shinobi celebrando, este tipo de festivales son para civiles. Mi familia lo era, así que estoy familiarizado con ellos, hm.

Pero Obito sabe que Deidara llama la atención. La gente con cabello rubio en Iwagakure es escasa, sólo por eso su apariencia destaca. Incluso si alguien lo reconoce, todo estaría bien. Él puede sacarlos a ambos de ahí en cuestión de segundos.

Tras la procesión hay una coreografía, una compleja danza con bailarines portando abanicos, y tres hombres rotándose por turnos para tocar un tambor taiko mientras hacen malabares. Obito encuentra fascinante la sinergía entre ellos, sin romper ni por un segundo el ritmo de la música.

—Voy por algo de cenar. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? —dice Deidara, dándose cuenta que un apetitoso aroma a comida viene con la brisa.

—¿No prefieres que entremos a bailar? —sugiere Obito, y Deidara rueda los ojos.

—Tú no sabes bailar esto, hm. Y yo tampoco.

—Puedo copiarlo con el sharingan —contesta—. ¿Crees que se darían cuenta?

Él solo sonríe, tal vez imaginando la escena.

—¿Quieres algo o no?

—¡Un taiyaki, por favor!

Su abuela siempre se los compraba de niño, le traen buenos recuerdos.

—¿Sólo vas a cenar eso?

—Recuerda que no necesito comer, puedo permitirme cenar lo que más me guste —presume, y observa cómo Deidara sacude la cabeza.

—No me das envidia, hm —le reprocha antes de voltearse y alejarse.

La atenció de Obito vuelve a la danza, o al menos esa era su intención, porque una mano sonriente trata de agarrar su cara, incluso consigue rozar la máscara antes de que él lo agarre de las muñecas, atrayendo atención de los espectadores vecinos.

—¡Senpai! ¡No armemos una escena aquí! —Él sigue forcejeando, pero al final se da por vencido y Obito lo suelta—. Pero buen intento.

Deidara está ahora despeinado y con la ropa agitada, es difícil de creer lo hermoso que se ve así.

—Aún queda noche —le recuerda, mientras Obito se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para peinarlo con sus dedos y alisar su haori. Deidara no protesta.

Necesita abrazarlo ya. Parece que cuanto más contacto físico hay, menos se sacia.

—Vayamos juntos a por la cena.

Lo toma de la mano, tanto para no perderlo en la multitud como para tenerla bien controlada y que no se vaya a donde no debe. La parte interior de sus muñecas está en contacto, la sensibilidad de su piel magnificada y Obito se permite sonreír, seguro tras su coraza de madera.

Poco después de conseguir la cena, la gente empieza a subir al templo para la bendición y la ceremonia de las linternas. Aprovechando que él está ocupado con su brocheta, Obito se come su taiyaki en dos bocados, apartándose de su vista.

No queda demasiada gente allí cuando terminan. Los puestos de comida están cerrando, preparándose para la subida al templo. El camino está marcado con farolillos, atados a palos y clavados en el suelo. Mientras se alejan, Deidara toma uno al azar.

—Siempre causando problemas —dice Obito, porque eso es lo que va a pasar como alguien descubra que está arrancando los farolillos.

La única reacción de Deidara es encogerse de hombros.

—Sé un lugar mejor desde el que podemos ver la ceremonia, hm.

—Oh, ya sé. Quieres que tengamos privacidad y con toda esa gente ahí no puede ser.

Al menos, Obito agradece poder dejar salir un poco de lo que siente en forma de bromas. Que Deidara sólo le dedique una sonrisa enigmática, lo deja más confundido aún. Esperaba algo más enérgico, que al menos lo hubiera desmentido. Obito se resiste a pensar demasiado en ello, le hará más mal que bien fantasear así. Seguro que tiene otra explicación, o tal vez lo esté llevando a una trampa para poder desenmascararlo. No puede bajar la guardia.

Una pradera en la cuesta que conduce a uno de los bosques, ahí es donde lo lleva. Deidara se sienta y clava el farolillo en el suelo, dando golpecitos en la hierba a su lado para indicarle que se siente. Flores amarillas destacan entre todo lo demás a la escasa luz que ya hay. Así como en la cima más alta de Iwa, el templo resplandece, lleno de vida.

Obito ya no está nervioso, y no se ha dado ni cuenta de cuando eso ha ocurrido. Se siente observado, Deidara está esperando a su momento para atacar.

—Date por vencido —dice, para molestarlo.

—Nunca, hm. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Sólo te ahorro el esfuerzo —así es como Deidara se motiva más, Obito lo descubrió hace mucho.

—Si no te callas te haré explotar —espeta, golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice.

—¿Cómo? No tienes tu arcilla aquí.

Deidara mete la mano en el interior de su haori, y saca una pequeña masa blanca.

—Mi arcilla siempre va conmigo, así que no me hartes, hm.

La boca en su palma extendida se abre, tragándose la arcilla. A la luz del farolillo, Obito la observa masticar. Luego, algo comienza a salir de ella, algo fino y largo con minúsculas patitas redondeadas que se mueven en sucesión.

—¿Una oruga? —dice.

Asintiendo, Deidara pone su mano junto a la de Obito para que su creación pueda caminar hasta ella. El movimiento de la misma al avanzar paso a paso es inquietante.

—¡Ugh, no! —exclama, acorde a la personalidad de Tobi.

Trata de apartarse, pero Deidara lo tiene bien agarrado.

—Vamos, ni siquiera es de verdad. ¿En serio te da asco? ¿A ti, un ninja? ¿Un miembro de Akatsuki? —lo molesta, Obito nota en su voz que se está divirtiendo.

Decide quedarse quieto, y la oruga de arcilla trepa a ella, dirigiéndose a uno de sus dedos. Expectantes, ambos observan, Obito olvidando por completo la cercanía de la postura mientras el insecto teje un hilo y queda colgado a su dedo en el interior de una crisálida. Levanta la vista, comprendiendo lo que está pasando. Deidara sonríe satisfecho y él se deja contagiar.

Obito retira la mano mientras examina la crisálida suspendida de un fino hilo de arcilla. Unos segundos después, se rompe. La mariposa abre sus alas al aire, presumiendo su grácil perfección antes de echar a volar.

—Oh —dice, siguiéndola con la mirada—... Una polilla... Muy bonita, senpai.

—¡No es una polilla, hm! ¿¡Tienes problemas de visión!? —exclama Deidara, tomándolo de la ropa con brusquedad.

Con una amplia sonrisa protegida por la máscara, Obito se pierde en admirar lo bello que está.

—De acuerdo, una mosca entonces.

—¡Idiota!

Medio segundo después, lo tiene encima, tras empujarlo al pasto. Obito protege su máscara y ambos forcejean, uno tratando de arrancarla, el otro de mantener esas manos lejos de su cara. Pero es difícil, porque Obito no las quiere lejos de él, en el fondo. Ruedan varias veces por el suelo, uno intentando echarse sobre el otro. Llegado un momento, ambos parecen volverse conscientes de lo pegados que están, Deidara sobre Obito, que interiormente no sabe si maldecir o dar gracias al cielo por estar sintiendo todo su peso encima, subiendo y bajando al son de su respiración.

—Yo... —Obito olvidó todo su vocabulario de golpe.

 _"No te apartes, por favor. No te apartes nunca."_

—¿Qué, hm? —Deidara tampoco parece mucho más elocuente que él.

Pero si quisiera en ese momento, podría sacarle la máscara, y Obito no tendría valor para moverse.

—Me rindo —admite, con un hilo de voz.

Obito se impacienta, esperando una respuesta que nunca parece llegar. Si Deidara no le saca la máscara ya, cosa que no le aterroriza ni un poco menos que antes, va a decepcionarse mucho.

Un pulgar se apoya en su mentón, introduciéndose con cuidado entre la máscara y la piel. Le hace cosquillas. Obito deja escapar un suspiro y su párpado cae. Pronto siente el aire fresco darle en la cara y una parte de él se arrepiente por haberle permitido dar ese paso.

Con temor, vuelve a mirar. Los ojos de Deidara están fijos en él y Obito esboza una tímida sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Hola, Tobi.

Casi saturado en una mezcla demasiado intensa de sensaciones, Obito no se atreve a moverse cuando el pulgar de Deidara roza con extrema delicadeza su labio inferior, deslizándose por la superficie irregular del mismo.

Coraje, es lo que pidió. De repente lo recuerda, y toma la cara de Deidara entre sus manos. Él no se aparta, y Obito no tiene plan para ese supuesto. Su pulgar está ahora en su mejilla dañada.

—¿Qué te pasó? —los labios de ambos a penas separados por unos centímetros.

—Quise hacerme el héroe. No acabó bien.

Coraje, ahora lo tiene. Obito cede por fin ante sus anhelos, y lo atrae a sus labios en un suave y breve beso, del que pronto necesita más. Deidara se inclina más sobre él, no siente dudas en su ademán, sólo decisión cuando profundiza el beso, tan desesperado como lo está él.

Obito deja escapar un suspiro, cuando siente que su pecho va a explotar. Se separa de él, sólo para abrazarlo, apoyando la cabeza de Deidara en el hueco de su hombro. Sus brazos aprietan, más y más, y él está seguro que de un momento a otro Deidara va a quejarse, pero no lo hace.

—Ya está, besé a un maldito Uchiha, hm.

—Y te gustó tanto como a mí —susurra, casi sin pensar. Entonces su vista se dirige al farolillo, donde la mariposa de antes se ha posado junto a un pequeño enjambre de polillas de verdad que han acudido a la luz—... ¿No es eso peligroso?

Al oír la pregunta, Deidara se incorpora lo justo para mirar hacia atrás y ver la bomba pegada a esa fuente de calor.

—Oh, lo es —y tras decir eso, vuelve a acomodarse en su pecho—. Pero así es mejor.

—¿Cómo que así es mejor? —protesta, acariciando su espalda.

Ya se ha expuesto a demasiados riesgos innecesarios. ¿Qué más da uno más? Obito no piensa moverse de ahí ahora que tiene a Deidara en sus brazos.

Las linternas liberadas del templo hace rato que están en el cielo, Obito las mira ascender, en completa paz. El peso de Deidara sobre él lo relaja, y su cabello huele bien. No llegó a ver el comienzo del show, pero no le importa ya.

* * *

 **En Europa ya son las 12 así que publico ya porque no me puedo esperar :P**

 **Esta es la secuela de "El rey de las mentiras" un oneshot que escribí como regalo a Redskiez. Originalmente iba a incluir una escena corta al final, como un pseudo epílogo donde Deidara se prueba el traje que Obito le r̶o̶b̶ó̶ tomó prestado del armario. Ya que la primera premisa era "celebración" pensé que si no lo usaba ahora, tal vez nunca usaría la idea.**

 **Nada más que reportar.**

 **¡Feliz Tobidei Week!**


End file.
